I don't want to be a Princess
by RandomlyRandomGirl
Summary: King Edward and Queen Isabella have a baby girl. But she's kidnapped. 13 years later they get a letter from the kidnapper telling them where she is. Can they get her to accept that they're her family? or, more importantly, that she's a Princess? ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**This fan fiction is completely fiction, I don't know that much about royalty and kings and queens and stuff so don't expect me to have everything perfect, I'm making most all of this up. **

**Also, this is an All human fan fiction.**

Prologue.

Edward's POV

I stood pacing, waiting for my child to be born.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard a baby cry. I smiled and Emmett slapped my back and said, "Congratulations! You're a father." I grinned widely and stood waiting for the maid to come out and tell me how it went.

Jasper congratulated me as well and then we all stood waiting.

Finally a maid came out and told me the news I was waiting to hear. "The queen is alright and you have a healthy baby daughter."

My grin got even bigger, "Can I see Bella and my daughter?"

She nodded and I followed her into the room. Emmett and Jasper had stayed behind.

When I walked into the room everyone left to give us some time together.

Bella was laying down, exhausted from the birth, holding a bundle of blankets. When she saw me she gave me a weak smile.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked softly, walking over to the bed.

"I've been better" she answered laughing weakly.

I chuckled a little before looking down at the bundle and smiling.

Our baby had some dark hair on her head, she had her eyes closed and was sleeping peacefully.

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked me.

I looked back up at Bella, nodded, and smiled at her. I bent down and scooped the baby up into my arms and smiled softy down at her.

"She's beautiful." I whispered. Bella answered me with a smile.

Just then Emmett burst though the door and yelled "OKAY! YOU'VE HAD LONG ENOUGH! I WANT TO SEE THE BABY!" With that, he ran over to me and tried to take the baby from me.

"Emmett do you think I'm stupid enough to let you hold MY baby!?"

He looked hurt and pouted.

Alice ran into the room and hit Emmett. "Emmett! You woke the baby up! Get out of here right now!" It was true, the baby had started crying and I quickly handed her to Bella.

Bella just shook her head in amusement and started to calm her down.

Meanwhile, Alice had gotten Emmett out of the room and I faintly heard Rosalie yelling at him.

"Have you thought about what to call her?"

I jumped a little, I had been so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Alice had come back into the room.

"Renesmee, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Bella answered after a minute. "Is that okay Edward?" she asked, looking at me.

I smiled at her, then nodded my head. It was perfect.

**1 week later**

We were going to let a photographer take some pictures of Renesmee soon. I didn't like this, but the public wanted to see their new Princess, the new heir to the throne. So either I let the photographer come and take pictures, or I could just go and show her to a whole bunch of photographers. That would _never_ happen.

So I would just have to let him come. I had him specially picked out, because he was good with babies from what I'd heard and he was the best out of all the photographers I had to pick from.

–

As I was sitting at my piano I heard a scream come from Bella's room.

I shot up off the bench, knocking it down, and ran, hoping that Bella and Renesmee were safe.

When I burst though the door I was instantly relieved to see Bella unharmed. But as soon as my worries left, they were back again. Esme was holding Bella, trying to calm her down, and there were guards running around the room, it looked like they were looking for something.

My eyes widened and I looked around the room frantically for Renesmee but I couldn't see her. I ran up to Esme and Bella. "Where's Renesmee!? What happened!?"

Bella, who was crying too hard to answer, just cried harder, but Esme told me all she knew. "From what I could get from Bella she dismissed the maids and then after a little took a nap, when she woke back up she couldn't find Renesmee anywhere."

My heart sank. **This can't be happening! Renesmee can't be gone! **

**A few hours later**

The Guards reported that they found a window broken and that the cameras for the front of the castle had gone blank for about an hour, about the time Renesmee was kidnapped. They had sent some people to watch the grounds while they got the cameras back up and told me. But they didn't see anyone while they guarded and I was in a meeting and couldn't be disturbed, so they reported to Jasper.

**This can't be happening. **

Kidnappers POV

**I'm lucky I got out of there without anyone noticing** I thought as I rode Dusty, a horse, far away from the castle. I couldn't risk the noise a car would make, so I chose a horse.

I looked down at the little bundle I was holding in my arms. I was doing this for the good of the kingdom. If she grew up as a commoner, she wouldn't be stuck up like most kings and queens, she would understand the less fortunate better then she ever would if I didn't do this.

I stopped at the Peterson house, I had been watching them a lot lately to see if they would be a good family for her to grow up in. They had passed my standards. It was a very good family.

I pulled some more blankets out of the saddle bags and wrapped them around the baby, then I gently laid her down on the doorstep, and rode away. It was best for the kingdom.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 1

**13 years later**

**Edward's POV**

I looked over to the pile of mail I had on my desk and decided to start going though them.

As I flipped through them I came across one handwritten and addressed to me, but it didn't have a return address, not even a name.

My eyebrows furrowed as I stared at it, and I finally turned it over and opened it.

_Edward Cullen._

_When I kidnapped your daughter 13 years ago. I believed what I was doing was the right thing, and I still do._

I stopped there and stared at the letter in shock. _**When they kidnapped my daughter? **_I wondered briefly, if it was some prank, but I couldn't be sure, so I decided to finish reading it.

_I didn't keep her, I put her on the porch of a family I had been watching. When I left her, I left a note, telling them when her birthday was. _

_I believed, that if the princess grew up as a commoner, she would be a better princess. Not growing up in luxury, as a princess would have, but instead, being normal, and knowing how everything affected the people, and what it's like to be poor._

_I was careful when I picked the family to put her in. I had watched them for weeks beforehand, and when I left her there, I was sure that she would grow up loved and cared for, until she was 13._

_The last name of the family I put her in, is Peterson._

_It's a great family, and when they found her on their front porch that morning, they took her in immediately, without a thought. They didn't even consider putting her in an orphanage. They adopted her, and raised her as if she was their own._

_They didn't keep up with the news, so they didn't know that the princess was kidnapped until a friend of theirs told them._

_They wondered briefly, if the baby girl they found on their porch was the princess, but they quickly dismissed the idea. Why would someone kidnapped a princess, just to leave her on the porch of a poor family?_

_I have kept an eye on her all these years, and take my word when I say that she is happy and healthy. Though unaware of who her real family is. _

_She is aware, that she was found on their porch, and that they didn't know who her real family is. For all she knows, they might not have been able to take care of her, and tried to give her a better life._

_I am sorry for taking her away from you, and taking away your chance to watch her grow up, but I believe that it was for the better._

_Her name is Cassidy Peterson, no middle name. _

_Enclosed, is the Peterson's address, along with the parents names, ages, and jobs. _

I found another letter in the envelope that contained the Peterson's address, the parents names, ages, and jobs.

I don't know how long I sat there in shock. But when I finally recovered enough to move, I called Emmett and Jasper to my office. I needed to talk to them about this, see what they thought.

–

Jasper and Emmett walked in but then stopped when they saw me.

"What's wrong Edward? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jasper asked me worriedly.

I just shook my head and handed Jasper the letters.

Jasper read them aloud with Emmett looking over his shoulder. When they were done, they were both pale, and they looked at me in shock.

They didn't talk, they just stared at me.

I finally broke the silence by speaking, "Do you think someone's playing a joke on me? Or do you think the kidnapper really did write this?" I waited for them to reply while they thought.

"I don't know Edward, we could look up Cassidy Peterson and see if she's even real." said Jasper, thinking of the best course of action.

Before I could reply, Emmett spoke up.

"But if she is real, and let's say she resembles Edward and Bella, how do we tell if she's really their kid?"

Jasper and I looked at each other for a minute, thinking.

"We could do a DNA test." I suggested in a quite voice. We weren't even sure if she was real and we were already figuring out what we were going to do.

Emmett and Jasper both nodded and we turned my computer on to see if Cassidy Peterson really existed.

–

We looked her up on the school website **(A/N I don't know if you can really do that, but let's say in this you can)** and it did come up with a Cassidy Peterson and where she lived, it was the address the kidnapper had given me. But what really shocked us, was that she did look like Bella and I.

She had Bella's brown eyes and she had my bronze hair, it was long and wavy, and I could also see both mine and Bella's features on her. She had my high cheek bones, and Bella's nose.

Jasper and Emmett were shocked as well.

"Well....I guess this means we're going to do that DNA test, huh Edward." Emmett said, looking at me.

I nodded faintly then looked at the calender. It was May 11th and I realized what day it was.

"Emmett, Jasper, today it's been 13 years since she was kidnapped." They looked at the calender, then back at me with wide eyes.

"Do you think it's a coincidence? Do you think the kidnapper did that on purpose?" Jasper asked us.

"I bet he did." Emmett said, nodding.

"That means last week was her birthday." I murmured.

We usually didn't mention it when it was her birthday, but everyone knew. This year I had forgotten, it had been a busy week.

"Should we tell Alice, Rosalie, and Bella?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head. "We still aren't completely sure it's her, for all we know this kidnapper dyed her hair and gave her contacts, to make us think it's her. I think we should do a DNA test before and if it's not her, then we'll forget about her, and if it is..........well, we'll figure out what to do then."

They both nodded.

Emmett then thought of something. "Hey Edward, how are we going to get the DNA? You can't just walk up and say 'Hey, I'm the king of England and I need to have a sample of your blood to see if you're my long lost kid,' what are you going to do?"

I thought about it for a minute.

"I think we should have John have the principal call her parents to see if it's okay to get a blood sample so they can check something. Then we'll have it checked and see if she really is my daughter."

-------------

**I'm really sorry that I took so long to update this story! Okay, so I don't know if you can really look people up on a school website, I don't really even know if schools have websites! But, please just go along with it. And, John is their most trusted guard. Please Review!!!!!! I love to know what you think!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 2

**Cassidy Peterson's POV (Also known as Renesmee Cullen)**

"Cassidy! Wake up!" I groaned and rolled over, pulling my pillow over my head.

"Go away! It's Saturday, I can sleep in!" I yelled, muffled by the pillow.

"No! You promised that you would hang out with me today until Sam comes over. I want to play with you as much as I can until noon!" he complained, jumping on my bed and shaking me.

Tim is my 6 year old brother. Sam Green is my best friend. Her real name is Samantha, but everyone calls her Sam. She's coming over today at noon so that we can hang out; until then, I said I would play with Tim.

"Fine, fine, I'm up." I grumbled sitting up and stretching.

He happily jumped off my bed and run out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I sighed and stood up, walking over to my dresser and pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out.

I got dressed and walked slowly down the stairs, wondering what was for breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen to see my mom cooking pancakes, while my dad sat at the table eating pancakes and drinking milk.

I sat down, grabbed a plate and some pancakes.

Dad looked at me and smiled. "So, what are you going to do today?"

I looked up from my food. "Well, Sam is coming over at noon, and until then I'm going to play with Tim."

He nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."

Tim ran into the room and sat down, then he turned and smiled at Mom.

"I woke them up! They said they're coming." He told her happily, grinning.

"Thank you Tim." Mom replied grinning back at him, then she turned back to the pancakes.

About five minutes later Carson, Mark, and Jade walked down the stairs rubbing their eyes sleepily.

Carson is fifteen, and Jade is thirteen like me, but she was born in March, so she's two months older than me. Mark is ten, Mom had a miscarriage two years after she had Mark, but two years after that she had Tim.

We all ate, cleaned up the table, and left to do our own things.

–

Tim and I went to the living room and played games together like go fish and tickle monster and some other things.

At noon, when Sam came over, we stopped and Sam and I went up to my room to talk.

We talked about everything, from how cute cats were, to our crushes.

"Isn't it so weird that the principal asked for my blood sample? When I was called into the principals office I was so scared, I was wondering what he wanted me for." I finally said.

Sam nodded, agreeing with me.

"Yeah it was, I wonder what they needed it for? Did they tell your parents what they wanted it for?" she asked me.

"No, they just said they needed to check something." I replied, shaking my head.

"Strange....." She murmured, deep in thought.

"Yeah....." I said, nodding slightly.

–

Sam and I walked down to the kitchen to get a snack for ourselves when we heard voices coming from the living room.

I could hear a few snippets of the conversation through the door to the living room in the kitchen.

I looked at Sam confused when I heard the word kidnapped.

She shrugged and continued to make her sandwich, I turned back to my sandwich also, and started putting on the jelly.

We heard a few more words while we made our sandwiches, but we just assumed that my mom was talking to someone about a book or something.

When we finished making our sandwiches we went back up to my room.

A bit later someone knocked on my door, I went over and opened it.

Carson was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Carson, what do you want?" I asked him, moving over so he could come in.

He walked into the room and shrugged. "Nothing, I'm just bored, I wanted to see if you guys want to play a game of Monopoly?."

I nodded. "Sure! I'll play." I looked at Sam. "Do you want to play Sam?"

She grinned and nodded.

Carson ran out to find Monopoly and soon brought it back.

He placed it on the floor and started setting it up. Sam and I both sat down as well and started to help set it up until it was done.

We picked our pieces and started to play.

–

"Cassidy! Could you come down here for a minute?" I looked up from our game of Monopoly and looked questioningly at Carson.

"What do you think that's about Carson?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know, but you might want to get down there." he answered, nodding to the door.

I nodded and stood up, then walked over to the door.

I went into the living room, walking over to mom, and not looking at the people mom was talking to.

"Yes mom?" I asked her.

She looked down at the floor and then up to me.

"This is King Edward, and this is Queen Isabella," she said, gesturing to the people on the opposite couch.

I looked over at them, gasped, then stared in disbelief.

The man who mom said was king Edward had green eyes, and bronze hair like my hair.

And the woman had brown hair and brown eyes like my eyes.

I stared at them for a few minutes before shaking my head. It was coincidence, even if it was a very unlikely coincidence.

I turned back to mom and nodded, urging her to go on.

She continued, "Thirteen years ago, their only daughter was kidnapped when she was just a week old, and never heard from again." She paused and took a deep breath.

"They got a letter two days ago from the kidnapper, telling them that you're their daughter."

–

**Cliffhanger! How will Cassidy react to that?**

**I'm really super sorry it took so long to update! I'll really try to update sooner next time!**

**Please Review!!!!!! I love to know what you think!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 3

I just stood still, staring at mom.

That didn't make sense, I couldn't be their daughter and they couldn't be my parents; I didn't know who my parents were, but it couldn't be them!

I closed my eyes and started shaking my head.

"No, that doesn't make sense, they couldn't be my parents and I couldn't be their daughter. Besides, why would they believe someone who claimed to be their kid's kidnapper?" I said, looking at them and then back at mom.

She looked over to them.

"Ask them." was all she said.

I sighed and sat down next to her, facing the people claiming to be my parents.

After a minute of us staring at each other, I spoke up.

"I don't think that I'm your daughter, it doesn't make sense, and why would you believe a person who claims to be your daughter's kidnapper?" I asked, questioningly.

Edward looked over to Isabella, then looked back to me and answered.

"We didn't believe them at first, but we decided to look into it. You looked like us, but we still couldn't be sure you were our daughter. So we had the principal at your school get a blood sample, so we could check your DNA, we had it checked, and you are our daughter." they both watched me as he finished talking.

I was frozen in shock. I was their daughter? They were my parents? After all these years I had finally found them, but I had accepted years ago that they wouldn't come back. I had thought they were the ones who left me on the porch for one reason or another, but it didn't even cross my mind that I might have been kidnapped when I was a baby.

But I didn't want to be a princess. I would get pretty much anything I wanted, and not have to do any work at all; but I _liked _doing my work, I loved it the way things were. I didn't want to have to dress nice all the time and be followed by the paparazzi; I didn't want people asking me personal questions and making up rumors about me. I wanted everything to stay the way it was, playing with Tim, Mark, Carson, and Jade, helping mom cook food, helping clean up the house at night, hanging out with Sam. Everything.

"Cassidy? Are you okay?" mom's worried voice broke me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see Edward and Isabella kneeling in front of me and mom next to me grabbing my shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm going to go upstairs to Carson and Sam." I answered.

I stood up and was about to start walking out when someone spoke.

"Who's Sam and Carson?"

It was Edward that had spoken, and when I looked back at them I saw that he had his eyes narrowed and he was a little tense.

My forehead furrowed in confusion.

"Carson is my brother and Sam is my best friend." I said, answering his question.

"Your best friend is a boy?" This time it was Isabella that had spoken, she looked surprised.

If I hadn't just been told that I was kidnapped as a baby and my parents were the King and Queen, I would have laughed, but instead I just shook my head and said.

"No, Sam is a girl, her real name is Samantha, but everyone calls her Sam."

Edward relaxed and Isabella nodded in understanding.

I turned back and walked to the door, but before I walked out, mom spoke.

"I'm going to call Peter and tell him to come back from Jack's, then I'll tell him what happened. While I do that you should pack your bags." I looked at her in shock. Pack my bags? Where was I going?

I must have looked confused because she spoke again, answering my question.

"You're going to go with King Edward and Queen Isabella back to the palace." She looked upset that I was going to leave, but happy I was going to be with my real parents.

But I didn't want to go with them, I didn't even know them, I just wanted to stay here and forget this ever happened, or wake up and find that my day had yet to begin.

"I don't want to go with them though, I want to stay here with you, Carson, Tim, Mark, Jade and dad." I said, hoping she and they would understand that I didn't want to go, that I didn't want to be a princess; that I just wanted to stay here and keep things the way they were.

But my hopes were crashed down in four words.

"You can't, I'm sorry." Mom was biting her bottom lip with her eyes closed, looking as though she was about to cry.

A tear slipped down my face and I ran up to my room where Carson and Sam were talking, tears streaming down my face.

When I burst into my room and shut the door crying, they both ran up to me and hugged me.

"Cassidy!? What's wrong!?" Carson and Sam asked me worriedly.

They sat me down on my bed, Carson patted my back while I cried and Sam hugged me.

After about ten minutes I stopped crying enough to talk.

"You guys know how mom's talking to some people downstairs?" I said, looking at them.

They both nodded and waited for me to continue.

"Their names are King Edward and Queen Isabella."

Carson and Sam gasped, but didn't ask any questions, knowing that I would explain.

"Mom told me that thirteen years ago, their week old daughter was kidnapped and never heard from again. Two days ago they got a letter from the kidnapper saying that I was their daughter. They didn't believe it at first, even though I looked like them, so they had the principal at my school get a blood sample so they could check the DNA. They checked it, and I am their daughter."

When I finished talking tears were running down my face again, I looked over at Sam and Carson.

They were staring at me, their eyes wide in shock.

"So that's why the principal got a blood sample......" Sam finally whispered.

I nodded, and then looked down at the floor, more tears falling off my chin.

"There's more, isn't there?" Carson whispered, watching me.

I nodded again and closed my eyes.

"I have to go back to the palace with them, now, mom sent me back up to pack my bags."

I heard Sam start to cry next to me and I turned and hugged her.

There was a knock at my door and we all looked at it.

"Who is it?" Carson finally asked.

"It's Jade." came the muffled reply.

"Come in Jade." Carson said, looking to the floor, I saw some tears slip down his face.

Jade opened the door, closing it behind her. She ran over to me and hugged me, sobbing. Soon Tim and Mark ran into the room and cried with us.

After a while we broke apart and they helped me pack my things into some bags; no one talked, we just worked, wishing and hoping that this wasn't happening, and we would soon wake up.

When we finished we carried the bags downstairs and walked into the living room where mom, dad, King Edward and Queen Isabella were waiting, along with a man who looked like a bodyguard.

I put down the bags I was holding, then ran and hugged dad.

I looked up at him and saw tears in his eyes, I knew he would be strong and wouldn't shed a tear until I was gone.

"This is goodbye, but maybe we'll see each other again, then you can tell me all about being a princess." he whispered into my ear, hugging me tighter.

"I will, I'll remember every detail so that I can tell you all about it." I whispered back.

He pulled back and kissed me on the forehead, giving me one last hug before letting me go, not knowing when we'd see each other again.

I hugged Carson next, then Jade, Mark, Tim, and lastly Sam.

The guard grabbed my bags, and then after we walked out the door I turned back to the house I grew up in and the family that raised me.

"I love you all, I'll try to call every day." The tears were starting to resurface, but I blinked them back.

I waved one last time, then I started walking over to the limo.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispered as I passed him to get to the limo, I paused for a second and closed my eyes as a tear slipped down my cheek, then I continued walking.

**I believe that is the longest chapter I have ever written, and it's my favorite, I felt a bit like crying when they were, that was upsetting.**

**Anyway, I felt bad for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger, so I decided to write the next chapter today and put it up. :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I would really like to know what you thought of this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 4

The ride to the palace was silent, I stared out the window the whole time, not even glancing at the people opposite me.

I thought about my family, the one's I grew up with, they were, in my mind, my real family, they had taken care of me, they had raised me, they had loved me. We opened presents under the tree on Christmas every year, we had looked for our easter baskets together, we had laughed together at the table while eating Thanksgiving dinner. But what about Isabella and Edward? Yes, they were my biological parents, but what else? Edward is my father, but he didn't teach me to ride a bike, he didn't read to me at night before I went to bed. Isabella is my mother, but she didn't teach me to cook, she didn't hold me while I cried after I had a nightmare.

They were there when I was born, but they weren't there when I grew up.

–

When the limo stopped a man opened the door and I waited until Edward and Isabella had gotten out before I did.

When I got out I looked around, keeping my face blank, not wanting them to think I liked it here. I didn't like it here, but you never know what conclusions they might jump to if I showed surprise at how big it really was.

I watched the man open the trunk and grab my two bags before starting to walk inside.

"Wait! Where are you going with those?" I asked, stopping him.

He stopped and turned back to me looking confused.

"I'm going to bring them to your room, miss." he said, answering me politely.

I hesitated before nodding and watched him walk off with my bags.

"We'll send another car later to pick up the rest of your belongings." Edward said from behind me, walking up.

I turned around and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Only my brothers, sisters, friend and parents will pack my stuff, no one else." I said. No one but them would be allowed to pack my stuff, I will not have anyone else do it besides me. I didn't care if they worked for the king and queen, that was my stuff, and I got to choose what happened to it.

Edward looked surprised but nodded anyway and went to talk to the man who had driven the limo.

I stood in silence staring at the ground, trying to keep the tears from coming. I never thought that my life would change this much in just a few hours. Some people might like the change, going from just a normal kid to a princess, but I didn't, I wished it was someone else. I didn't want to be a princess, I wanted to stay that normal kid, I wanted everything to go back the way it was, I wished I'd had a choice in all of this, if it had been up to me I would still be at home, hanging out with Sam and Carson, playing Monopoly.

I shook my head a little to get rid of those thoughts. This is how things are, I couldn't change the past, and lingering on what could have happened wouldn't help, if anything, it would make things worse.

I looked up in the direction of the castle when I heard Edward coming. I didn't look at him the whole way to the front door, trying not to seem rude.

Someone opened the door for us and I started to wonder if they did anything for themselves, or if they just had other people do it for them.

A maid waited for us and curtsied when she saw us.

"Good afternoon your highnesses." she said to Isabella and Edward.

"Your family is in the parlor." she said, looking over at Edward, then curtsying and leaving when he nodded.

Edward started walking and I followed, guessing that we were going to the parlor.

When we walked into the parlor I looked around, seeing six people sitting on the couches and looking at us in interest and some excitement.

"Hey Edward! How did it go?" someone asked. I looked over and saw a large man sitting down next to a pretty blond haired woman who had piercing blue eyes. He had brown curly hair and hazel eyes.

"I'll tell you later." Edward replied, glancing at me.

He then started to introduce everyone.

"This is Emmett," he pointed at the man who had spoken. "The woman sitting next to him is his wife Rosalie." he pointed to the blond haired woman. "Over there in the corner is Carlisle and Esme." he pointed at an older couple. The woman had caramel and white hair, and hazel eyes, and the man had blond and white hair and blue eyes.

"This is Jasper and Alice." he pointed to another couple. The man had blond hair with blue eyes, he looked a lot like Rosalie, I was guessing they were twins. The woman had short black hair with gray-blue eyes.

"Everyone, this is Cassidy, or, as you know her, Renesmee." Edward said to them after he finished introducing them to me.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Renesmee? What kind of a name is that?" I asked him.

Isabella looked offended and Edward looked taken aback.

It was silent for a minute then booming laughter was heard. I looked and saw that it was Emmett making all the noise, Rosalie scowled at him and hit him on the back of the head, he stopped laughing and rubbed his head.

"What was that for Rose?" he asked her with big eyes.

She didn't answer, but just glared at him.

Everyone was silent again and I waited for someone to answer my question. No one did, so I decided to ask again.

"Well, what kind of a name is it?" I asked again, looking around at them.

It was Carlisle that finally answered me.

"Your mother named you, I think you should ask her." he said, looking at Isabella.

I looked at her expectantly.

She looked at Carlisle then me.

"I put Renee, my mothers name, and Esme's name together for Renesmee, and I put Charlie, my fathers name, and Carlisle for Carlie your middle name." she said.

I looked at her with my mouth hanging open and my eyebrows furrowed together.

"Umm.......it was really nice of you to name me after your mother and mother-in-law and father and father-in-law. But I grew up with the name Cassidy, and I'm not going to change it, even if you were the one that named me first." I said to her.

Everyone stared and me and I shifted awkwardly.

"So....could I go to....my room?" I asked after a minute of them staring at me.

Alice jumped up and ran over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Come on! I'll show you your room! I'm sure you'll love it! I'm going to have to take you shopping, and-"she started talking and dragging me to the door.

I stopped her in mid-sentience and paused, shaking my head.

"Shopping? No, my clothes are good enough for me, and if we do go shopping I pick what I get and what I don't, no arguing." I was not going to go around wearing immodest clothes.

She pouted at me.

"Please Cassidy?" she said.

I shook my head, no one was going to make me go shopping while they picked the clothes.

Edward cleared his throat.

"We'll talk about this later. You should go to your room and unpack, Cassidy." he said, looking at his family, I knew that he would talk to them about me after I left.

I nodded and followed Alice to my new room, listening to her chatter about decorating the room.

After Alice left I laid on the bed as tears streamed down my face.

Why couldn't everything go back the way it was?

–

**Poor Cassidy, she's really upset right now, and no, she didn't yell at them because she was raised to be nice. I'm really sorry it took so long to update! (at least I didn't leave you on a cliffhanger. ;) ) Anyway, Christmas is in 2 days! The year went really fast for me. I can't believe that it's going to be 2010! O.O **

**Please review!!!! I'd love to know what you think!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 5

After I stopped crying I looked around the room.

I was amazed at the size of it, it was more than half the size of my last room that I had shared with Jade. Even though we didn't have our own room and we had to share, we were content with what we had.

There were night tables on both sides of the bed, a vanity, a desk and a comfortable looking one person couch. But what confused me was that I couldn't see a dresser anywhere.

My eyebrows furrowed and I glanced around the room, checking if I had accidentally missed it, but I couldn't see one anywhere. The only things in the room were my bags, the bed, the desk, the vanity, and the couch, along with three doors.

I wondered if there were three different ways to leave the room. I decided to try opening the doors and see what was on the other side.

The first door was the one I came in, so I went to the next one on it's left.

The door opened to a large closet. There were places to hang clothes and places to put shoes, hats, and so on.

I stared wide-eyed at the closet for a few minutes before shaking my head and walking to the next door.

I was shocked to see that the third door opened up to a bathroom, fully stocked with shampoos, soaps, and all kinds of things that you would usually find in a bathroom, and more.

I couldn't believe that I had my own bathroom, we only had two at home, people would take turns taking showers every day, but no one complained. And now, here I was with my own bathroom.

I shook my head in disbelief before walking over to my bags. I might as well unpack since I wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

–

After I finished unpacking I sat on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

**I shouldn't have been so mean about the name Renesmee **I thought guiltily.

**I'll apologize to Isabella the next time I see her **I decided.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I glanced over to it.

"Come in." I said, watching the door curiously.

The door opened and Jasper walked in.

He smiled at me and walked over, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Hello Cassidy, how are you doing?" he asked me gently.

I sighed and looked down for a minute before looking at him again.

"Not so great, I miss my family already, and everything that's happened is overwhelming." I replied truthfully. Something about Jasper made me feel like I could trust him.

He nodded slowly.

"I know what you mean about it being overwhelming." he said quietly.

I stared at him startled.

"You do?" I asked him, shocked.

He nodded again.

"Yes, I'm only a prince by marriage, not by blood. I wasn't born a prince, and it took me quite a while to get used to everything when I married Alice." he finally said.

I nodded in understanding.

It was silent and I shifted awkwardly.

"I don't want to be a princess." I said quietly after about five minutes of silence.

Jasper glanced over at me in surprise.

"You don't? A lot of girls would love to be in your place, it's not everyday that you find out you're a long lost princess." he said, slightly teasing.

I giggled a little, but then I frowned and looked at the ground.

"But seriously, I just want everything to go back the way it was." I said, my voice trembling.

Jasper was silent, and it seemed like forever before he talked again.

"Edward and Bella..... they were very upset when you were kidnapped. Bella wouldn't stop crying and Edward was frantic. For some reason they can't have another kid. You are their only child and the heir to the throne. They've been having a hard time since you were kidnapped." he finally said.

I felt guilty. I hadn't thought about what it might be like for them. To lose their only child and then when they finally find her again, have her not wanting to be their kid.

"I never thought about it that way." I said slowly.

"I was mad at Edward for taking me away from the family I grew up knowing, but now I'm just upset with being taken away. And I didn't mean to hurt Isabella's feelings about my birth name." I said guiltily. "Though I really don't want to have to change my name to Renesmee." I added after a second.

I looked up at Jasper and he smiled at me.

"I know you didn't, Renesmee is a strange name, but it's what they named you." he said.

I nodded.

"What would you do if you found out your name was Arnold." I asked him jokingly.

He pretended to think before replying.

"Well, I don't know, it's a rather nice name don't you think?" he said. Grinning while he teased me.

"Why yes it is. And since you like it so much, I will start calling you that. Okay Arnold?" I said smirking.

Jasper's eyes widened. But before he could say anything else someone knocked on the door.

I glanced at the door and then back at Jasper. I looked at him questioningly.

He looked at the door then back at me.

"That must be the maid telling us it's dinner time." he said, standing up and walking to the door.

He opened it to revel a maid standing in the doorway.

"Hello Anna. Is it dinner time already?" he asked her smiling.

The maid, Anna, curtsied and nodded.

"Yes sir. King Edward told me to come tell you." she said quickly.

"Thank you Anna, please tell him we'll be down momentarily." Jasper replied, shutting the door once she had left.

"We should go down to dinner, everyone will be waiting for us." he said, walking over.

I nodded, stood up and started walking to the door.

I stopped before I reached the door and turned to Jasper who had been walking behind me.

"Is there anything that I should and shouldn't do at dinner? And who is going to be there?" I asked him worriedly.

He laughed and shook his head.

"Well, mostly the basics. Don't slurp your soup and so on. And only Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice, you and I are going to be there. Not counting the servants serving us." he said.

I nodded and started walking again, but I stopped again a moment later.

"Is there going to be fifty pairs of forks, spoons and knifes for each person? Each one for eating something different?" I asked him, my eyes wide.

"Yes, but don't worry, I'll help you out." he said nodding.

I exhaled.

"Thanks Jasper, you're a life saver." I said grinning.

He nodded and smiled in reply and then we walked down to have dinner with my new family.

–

**Hey! I'm really sorry it took me so long to update! I've had a really bad case of writer's block and things have been going on lately. But here is another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I would like to give a big thank you to my mom especially for checking this chapter and all others for grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, and all other things! Please review! I love to know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 6

I followed Jasper to the dining room and watched as he nodded to everyone in greeting before taking the seat beside Alice.

I stood awkwardly, wondering where I was going to sit.

Alice looked at me and, realizing my predicament, smiled and helped me out.

"You sit next to Rosalie." she said before her smile turned into a small pout.

"I wanted you to sit next to me but Edward said no." she said mournfully. "He said that I would ask you so many questions that you wouldn't have a chance to eat." she continued before sending a glare in Edward's direction.

I sat down next to Rosalie just as Edward chuckled.

"You know it's true Alice, you would ask her so many questions that she wouldn't have time to eat between answering them." he said, grinning at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly before turning and grinning at me.

"We're going to have so much fun shopping together tomorrow!" she said excitedly, bouncing a little in her seat.

Jasper chuckled quietly before placing his hand on her shoulder, ceasing her bouncing.

"Let her eat for now, Alice, before you start talking about shopping." he said warmly, smiling at her.

She nodded reluctantly.

"Okay, but don't think you're going to get out of shopping with me tomorrow!" she said, looking pointedly at me. "Hopefully you haven't inherited Bella's dislike of shopping." she continued frowning.

"Shopping's not too bad, I don't mind it too much." I said shrugging.

Alice nodded.

"Okay, at least you won't be putting up as much of a fit as Bella does whenever I take her shopping." she said glancing over at Isabella with a knowing look.

Isabella blushed.

"That's enough talking! Let's eat!" Emmett exclaimed, looking impatient.

Everyone looked over at him and Rosalie hit him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he said confusedly. "The food is going to get cold with all the talking they're doing." he said pouting. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

The servants gave each of us a bowl of soup and I stared in despair at all the silverware beside my plate.

I glanced up at Jasper for help but he was in the middle of a conversation with Edward.

It seemed that nobody noticed that I was in need of help and I was about to grab a random spoon to eat my soup with when someone spoke.

"What's wrong miss? Do you not like the soup?" whispered a maid behind me worriedly. I looked over at her to see that she looked about my age with brown eyes and straight brown hair.

I shook my head.

"I'm sure it's good, but I don't really know what spoon to use, they all look the same to me." I said, a little despairingly.

She looked surprised and she suppressed a giggle.

"That one is the soup spoon miss." she said, pointing to one of the many spoons.

I smiled at her gratefully.

"Thanks, I don't know anything about which one is which, normally I'll only have one fork, one spoon and one knife instead of a million of each." I said to her.

She giggled before looking up ahead of me and looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Mary, shouldn't you be helping out in the kitchen?" Edward said sternly. I looked at him and tried to defend her.

"Mary was helping me out, it's not her fault." I said, glaring at him a little.

Mary shook her head.

"No, no, it's my fault, I'm sorry your highness." she said, directing the last part to Edward before curtsying and scurrying out of the room.

I looked over at Edward in anger.

"You shouldn't have been so mean. She was just being nice by helping me out." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

He shook his head.

"She shouldn't have been talking to you and you shouldn't have been talking to her. If you needed help you could have asked one of us." he said.

I shook my head at him.

"You were all talking to each other, and besides, I didn't want to have to ask you." I said, looking down at my bowl.

"Why didn't you want to ask us?" Edward asked surprised. By now everyone was listening to our conversation.

I shifted my feet nervously.

"I was embarrassed." I said as I continued to stare at my soup.

It was silent and I slowly looked up at Edward to see that he was smiling at me warmly.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, we understand that you don't know things like that. Feel free to ask us if you have any questions." he said nicely, giving me another smile. "Now, we should finish dinner, I bet you're hungry." he continued, nodding to my bowl.

I nodded and started eating my soup before I realized that I had forgotten to apologize to Isabella about earlier.

I looked up and saw that she was busy talking to Esme, so I decided that I would talk to her when dinner was finished.

–

When we were finished dinner and people were going their separate ways I saw Isabella heading to the doorway.

_It's now or never_ I thought to myself, before running to catch up with her.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" I asked her, when she turned to me surprised.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes you may." she said before turning back to Edward. "I'll be back in a minute." she said to him.

We walked a little ways from the door and I glanced down before looking back up at her.

"I'm sorry about being so rude earlier about the name you gave me, I was surprised, I've never heard a name like that before. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I said, staring at her guiltily.

She stared at me surprised for a minute before she smiled at me warmly.

"It's okay, it is a bit of an odd name." she replied finally.

"I still shouldn't have been so rude about it, that was mean of me." I said, looking down.

I jumped a little when she hugged me, but after a minute I hugged her back.

"Don't worry, it's fine, everyone makes mistakes every now and then." she said before releasing me.

"Are you going to come talk with us? Or do you want to go back to your room?" she asked, gesturing in the direction everyone else had gone.

I shook my head.

"I'm kind of tired, I think I'll go back to my room." I said before starting to walk to the doorway. Then I remembered that I had followed Jasper to the dining room and I didn't know the way back.

I turned back to Isabella sheepishly.

"Could you tell me where my room is please." I said hesitantly, grinning sheepishly at her.

Isabella laughed.

"I can do better than that." she looked around and saw the maid that had told Jasper and I that dinner was ready. "Anna! Could you please show her back to her room?" she asked. She then said goodbye and went to find everyone else.

Anna showed me back to my room and I dressed into my pajamas before putting my clothes into my bag, hoping I would remember to ask if they had a basket I could put my dirty clothes in.

I turned off the lights and crawled into bed.

_Maybe today wasn't that bad after all, _ I thought to myself before falling asleep.

–

**Once again, I am very sorry that it took me so long to update. (Longer then usual) I can't give you any excuses besides the fact that I had a bit of a writer's block. And I want to tell you that procrastination is a horrible thing.**

**I really hope that you like this chapter! If you want to review I would love to know what you think!**


End file.
